


Dulce Periculum

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes-centric, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Oblivious, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve Needs a Hug, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: After graduating university and getting your bachelor’s degree in Early Childhood Development, you find a company that can set you up with families returning a nanny.After a few weeks of waiting for an opportunity to put your degree to work, you get the chance you’ve been waiting for.James ‘Bucky’ Barnes is in need of a nanny, someone who can take care of his only son while he is dealing with 'business’. After going through one nanny after another, none of them exactly what he is looking for, he hits the jackpot.You are young, you are energetic and can keep up with his wild son. You are single and have no hangups that could keep you from doing your job. And best of all, you have no idea that Bucky isn’t the 'businessman’ you think he is, but rather the 'Soldier’, the head of one of the most dangerous mob families in the city.You will remain naive to what Bucky really does, and he will have someone who generally cares, and takes good care, of his son.





	Dulce Periculum

**Author's Note:**

> Dulce Periculum: Danger is sweet

The low glow that emitted from the burning cigarette’s, along with the smoke, made the room look hazy. The cloud of smoke filtering from the cigarette’s were paired with glasses of scotch and rye, the ice in. the glasses hitting the sides, clinking oddly melodically.

At the front of the room sat a solid cherry desk, the dark tones of the wood framed the desk, the edges, the drawers, accents, while the lighter wood was the body of the desk.

“You lost another one, Barnes?” The bite from the question made the man sitting behind the desk his as he inhaled the smoke, let it fill his lungs.

As he exhaled, he lowered the cigarette to the ash tray sitting on top, tapping the wrapped smoke against the side, the ash falling to the pile below. He stretched his arm above his head, the black Tom Ford suit he wore, rose up with his movement.

“These fucking people.” he spat as he lowered his hand and reached for his glass of scotch sitting on the wooden desk. He grabbed it violently, the honey coloured scotch splashing across the top of his desk. “Can’t do their fucking jobs.”

He flicked his finished cigarette into the ash tray before he pulled his crossed ankles off the far right corner of his desk, his black Berluti shoes shined and barely scuffed.

“How many is that now?” He lurched forward and scowled at his dear friend, his childhood friend, his best friend.

Steven Grant Rogers was his right hand man. He was one of the only men in the world Bucky ‘The Soldier’ Barnes could trust with his life, with his son’s life. He was a giant, broad and strong, impossibly so. He was known as ‘The Captain’, a man capable of directing an army, commanding an army without doubt that his men would follow.

More than ‘The Captain’, Steve was the underboss. If anything happened to Bucky, God forbid, Steve would take control, he would have control.

Sitting next to the blonde man, was Bucky’s consigliere. Sam Wilson, the man known as the ‘Falcon’ was as ruthless as he was tenacious. An ex airman who left the air force after an injury, after losing his partner overseas had joined and moved up the ranks faster than anyone had expected.

“We’re not just talking about anyone’s kid, Steve. We’re talking about my fucking kid. And all the fucking women they send over are either godamn whore’s who cream themselves at the scent of money and power, or they’re 100 fucking years old.” Bucky spat his frustrations as he knocked back the rest of his scotch, slamming his glass down.

“I need someone capable to take care of my kid, someone who isn’t after the fucking money or the power. And someone who isn’t a fucking fossil. Is that too much to ask?” He rest his head back against the leather chair he was sitting on, tempted to light another smoke.

His son, his pride and joy, the reason Bucky was doing as much as he could, was without a mother. The woman Bucky was in a relationship with for over 2 years was a spy for Rumlow. The woman had made a fool out of him and he had dealt with her in a way only he could.

But his son, his perfect, blameless son did not suffer because of that woman. He was Bucky’s son, he was Bucky’s spitting image and the mobster took pride in the little brown haired, blue eyed mini-me that followed him around when he was home.

Gabriel Roman Barnes was his flesh and blood. Gabriel was Bucky’s kin, his future. He would do anything to keep him safe, to hive him anything and everything he could.

“We’ll have the agency send over-“ Bucky cut Sam off by slamming his artificial limb on the desk top.

“I want someone who doesn’t know anything about me. Someone who doesn’t know who I am or what I do. I want someone young, someone who isn’t driven by money. Someone who isn’t going to fucking snort coke while watching my kid.” Bucky lit another cigarette, lifting it to his lips.

“And you tell that woman with the stick shoved up her ass, if I have to ask for another God damn nanny, I’ll out a bullet in her brain!” Bucky shout through the closing doors, Sam raising his hand in understanding as he left the room, only Steve and Bucky occupying the space.

Steve had opened his mouth to speak, closing it once a knock was heard on the door. As it opened, a familiar head of brown hair peaked around the wooden door, blue eyes to match Bucky’s, rimmed with red.

“Hey buddy.” His composure changed almost instantly, the worry lines fading from his face until all he had was a smile.

“Can you come tuck me in?” Gabriel, his little boy had a sheepish grin on his face, afraid he would be on the receiving end of Bucky’s anger.

“Course I can bud.” He pushed the leather chair away from cherry desks and stood. As he walked around the desk, his son ran forward, first to Steve.

“Goodnight uncle Steve.” He hugged him and then ran to Bucky.

“We’ll take care of it, Bucky.” Steve reassured Bucky as he picked his son up with ease.

“Yeah make sure you do.”


End file.
